In My Little Corner
by Kasumi S
Summary: The second of a two part story, Harry's thoughts on a certain person... (PG for Harry/Draco slash and a tiny bit of language.)
1. Chapter 1

First off, I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed my story, "Just to See Him Smile."  
Your reviews were greatly appreciated. Unfortunately, I stick by my word; I will not post the final part until the 30th. In the meantime, for your reading pleasure, I present the following story. I hope to have the epilogue out soon... maybe in a few days.  
Disclaimer: For the millionth time, (Shouldn't you know this by now?) I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any of the characters that belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
In My Little Corner  
  
I, Harry Potter, am trapped. Can't do a thing. It's like something or rather, someone has cornered me and there's no way out. And technically, there's no one trapping me. Since you are quite likely confused by these last four sentences, let me explain in detail.  
  
I am Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, possibly the most famous person in the wizarding world. I am, as they say, invincible. Nothing can touch me. Aren't I, after all, the boy who lived through Avada Kedavra and all that?  
  
Well, I am at the moment, trapped in a corner. Figuratively, of course.  
  
You see, I'm in love. Not a crush, infatuation, or even lust. Love.  
  
Now, I'm sixteen. Lots of people fall in "love" at this age, only to findthat it wasn't real love, much less true love. But I know I love this person because it hurts every second I'm apart from him and my heart aches when I'm with him and insulting him like hell.  
  
That's right. Him. Yep, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, likes other guys. Now, I wasn't always like this. I changed so gradually that I never even noticed until one day, I woke up to find that I was no longer infatuated with Cho Chang, but that I was attracted to... Well, I was angry. At myself, Cho, him, everyone that I could possibly blame it on. Rather irrational, really. I went around thinking, 'I've crazy, loony, postively bloody mad. I shouldn't liek other guys. What'lll my friends say? What'll everyone say if they find out? And him. What would he do if he knew?'  
  
Then there's the guy himself. Now of all people, why did I fall for my archrival?  
It wouldn't have been so bad if he were a Gryffindor. But no, I just had to fall for a Slytherin. And not just any Slytherin. Draco Malfoy. Yeah, you heard right. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Now, you're probably thinking, 'What are you, crazy?!?!' Yeah, most likely. After I got over the initial shock, I began actually thinking about the object of my affections. At first, I thought it was physical attraction. I mean, Draco's not the least bit bad-looking. With that silver blond hair, slendar athelte's body, and those wonderful gray eyes flecked with ice blue, he's bloody lovely. You wouldn't think you could call a guy lovely, but this particular word seems to fit him. But then I realized it wasn't just his looks. I thought the way he walked was beautiful, the way he drawled fascinating and even the way he insulted me attractive. A bit morbid, yes, but did it matter? No. I came to look forward to our daily exchange of words and I examined every bit of the conversation afterwards, hoping to uncover hidden meanings. Gradually, the terrible longing dulled to a pang that plagued me in my daydreams and filled my nights with illusions that were never real in the morning.   
  
Slowly, but surely, Draco Malfoy backed me into a corner, until one sinny day , I awoke to find that my slight obsession was actually love. I loved him so much that I would give my life, anything and everything for him. Everything he said to me was a knife to my heart. After all, he hated me. Why would he suddenly be my friend, much less love me as much as I did him?  
  
Yes, I'm stuck. I can't move and I'm not entirely sure I want to. I can't very well fall out of love with him and I can't tell him how I feel either. He's backed me into a little corner. Me, Harry Potter.  
  
  
Well, that's the first part and as I said, I'll get the next part out soon. I thought I was gonna end it here, but I'm a sucker for sappiness... as long as there isn't too much. Review and I shall love you forever.   
Misty Shinigami- The goddess of death and proud of it!  
  
  
  



	2. Epilogue

Thank you to all the nice people who reviewed. This chapter is 3rd person... and there's going to be a lot of sappiness... I rather like this chapter, especially the line... Well, I don't want to give it away, so read on. This starts off where the last part ended.   
  
In My Little Corner  
  
  
Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Professor Snape called, "Class dismissed."  
  
Harry gathered up his books and followed Ron and Hermione out, who were arguing yet again about assignment ethics. Or in other words, Ron was asking Hermione to let him copy her work and she wouldn't let him.   
  
"No, Ron, I've told you about a million times that you must do your own work. How else will you learn? Next year when we take the N.E.W.T.S., what are you going to do?"  
  
"But Hermi--"  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, Ron."  
  
The words drifted to Harry's ears, though he didn't comprehend them.  
  
"Hey! Potter!" came a voice from behind them.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned and there was Draco walking towards them.  
  
When he reached the trio, he said, "Potter. I need to talk to you. Alone," looking pointedly at the other two on either side of Harry.   
  
Before they could protest, Harry said, "It's all right, guys. I'll catch up with you later." They left, though not without rather loud grumbles from Ron's direction. Draco waited till they were out of sight and then turned his gaze to Harry. He crossed his arms and there was silence. Harry crossed his arms as well and asked coldly, "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow coolly and replied, "I should think that's quite obvious, Potter. You should know."  
  
Harry, in imitation of Draco, raised his left eyebrow. "Well, I don't know. Either you tell me or stop wasting my time."  
  
"Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you..." Draco mused. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to show you." And with that, he pressed Harry against the cold stone wall, though not with great force. Harry, surprised, didn't do anything. There wasn't time anyway. The next thing Draco did shocked Harry to such a great extent that it wasn't until later that day when he was lying in bed that it actually registered in his mind.  
  
Draco kissed him. It was somewhere between gentle and rough... curious, maybe. Or perhaps cautious, unsure. But it was a kiss and a nice one at that.   
  
As suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. Draco pulled a way slowly and silver stared into emerald.  
  
After a couple tense moments, Draco said, "So now you know. See you around, Potter."  
  
Harry called after him, "Wait!" Draco turned slightly. "I just wanted to say... me too."  
And a small smile crept onto his face.  
  
Draco stared for a second before smiling a bit himself. "Well, that's good then."  
  
They separated, Draco going to this dormitory and Harry to the library to meet his friends.  
  
And as Harry walked, he thought, "Well, what do you know... At least I'm not alone in my little corner now. I guess being trapped with the one you love isn't so bad.' He thought of Draco. 'No, not bad at all.'  
  
  
*End* Okay, explanation. The figurative corner Harry's trapped in is love. Before he thought he was all alone but now he's just found out that Draco's in the corner as well. So while Harry thought he was being trapped by Draco, Draco was trapped as well. By Harry. Understand? If not, tell me about it in the review. If you liked it, tell me in the review. If you hated it, tell me in the review. If you simply don't care, tell me. I love feedback. If you review, I shall love you forever. Until next time,   
Misty Shinigami-- the goddess of death and proud of it!  
  



End file.
